


There's Something About Gavin

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst, Based on a dream I had, Deviancy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin has a bad day, Happy Ending, I literally have no idea how to tag this wow, It kinda comes across this way, It's just a Gavski fic with android Gavin, Just to be safe, M/M, Manipulation, Poor gavin, at first, but I swear everything's all good, dubcon, gavin doesn't know he's an android, many swear words, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: "Model GV200, serial number 1, designation Gavin Reed." He held a cable in front of Gavin's face, "This was inserted into the access panel at the back of your neck, you were experiencing problems and I needed to run diagnostics."Gavin stood still, processed the information, then let out another laugh, this one a little awkward, "Alright, joke's over." He reached behind himself though, touched the back of his neck and felt nothing but smooth skin.





	There's Something About Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a heck damn awesome dream I had which I talked about in this Tumblr post here - https://huntinggavin.tumblr.com/post/178849333781/huntinggavin-let-me-tell-you-guys-about-this-dbh
> 
> At 4,000+ words, this is the longest thing I've written in YEARS and I'm so proud of myself, had a little bit of trouble with this, when I was supposed to be just reading through I ended up not liking it much and rewrote the entire ending scene, and then I started thinking I'd never post this, but here we are!
> 
> Hoooope you guys like this???

Today was a very strange day.

It had started out pretty normal. Gavin had gotten ready for work, fed his cats, and had driven himself to the station. Nothing wrong there.

At work was when it started. 

The strange looks. 

Not so much from people, but from the androids. The looks were mostly confused, but some were surprised, nervous, maybe even a little... scared?

Usually he didn't give two shits about what people thought of him, but as the day dragged on he found himself getting more and more paranoid. Why the fuck was everyone staring?   
He knew he didn't have the best reputation with androids, but he'd gotten a lot better since the revolution, and especially since RK900 became his partner.

Gavin hoped they weren't all collectively planning some sort of attack on him. Maybe he just had something on his face only androids could see? Yeah, that had to be it.

He continued to tell himself that throughout the day, whenever he felt electronic eyes on him.

Until the weirdest thing of all happened.

Gavin had an hour left of his shift and Connor had been staring at him with a puzzled look for ten minutes now, head tilted to one side as his LED rapidly spun yellow. He tried his best to ignore it, repeating to himself over and over that he was going to get through this last hour without confrontation.

If the androids really were planning an attack, Gavin wasn't about to jumpstart the plan, or make things worse on himself. Connor had other ideas.

He abruptly stood from his desk, making Anderson jump, and made his way across the bullpen to Gavin. Gavin didn't even have a chance to say anything, Connor had already grabbed ahold of his wrist, artificial skin peeled back to reveal white plastic.

Connor's LED flashed a bright red and Gavin finally recovered enough from the surprise to wrench his arm back, holding it against his chest like he'd been burned. "What the fuck, tincan? I'm not one of your plastic friends!"

Connor's confused frown deepened, LED rapidly flashing between yellow and red, and then he was practically sprinting back to his own desk, back to Anderson. He started frantically talking to the lieutenant, hands flailing. Anderson just nodded along, his own brows furrowing into a frown, then he turned that look to Gavin.

"Fuck this!" Gavin finally snapped, gathering his stuff, "I can't put up with any more of this shit today!"

As he left the station he decided that it was probably a good idea to go visit his best friend. 

Everyone knew Elijah Kamski as the enigmatic creator of androids. As cold and emotionless as those machines, before the revolution happened of course.

He was the exact opposite of someone who Gavin would be friends with, but that's exactly what he was.

To Gavin, he wasn't any of those things, enigmatic sure, but definitely not cold and emotionless. He was kind, caring, funny, always knew what Gavin needed to hear, even if he didn't necessarily want to hear it. He was a good man, the best Gavin knew, and if anyone could cheer Gavin up and reassure him after a day like this, it was Elijah.

-

Elijah's fancy ass house felt empty and disturbingly quiet without all the Chloes occupying it, he'd let them go once androids were officially recognised as human beings. It was a sad day, even when Gavin despised androids, the Chloes were always like sisters to him. They called occasionally though, let Gavin and Elijah know how they were doing, and Gavin was glad they were out there in the world, happy and living their best damn lives.

"Elijah!" Gavin called out, as he let himself in, "I had a shit day at work and I need comfort and reassurance!"

He stood still for a few moments, and when he was only met with silence, he moved deeper into the house. 

Gavin checked the rooms one by one, starting with Elijah's most common hiding places, his office, the pool room, the library and finally the studio.

Muffled music could be heard through the door and Gavin pushed it open.

The room was dark, but he could easily make out the sight of Elijah playing an unknown song on his drumkit, long hair loose and swaying with his movements.

Gavin's brain stuttered to a halt, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. _Fuck_ , Elijah always looked so good, but it was moments like these that truly made it difficult for Gavin to ignore the feelings he had for his best friend.

The music stopped and Elijah stood from his stool, humming to himself as he began to tidy some things up.

Gavin cleared his throat and Elijah turned to him, hand brushing his hair out of his face.

"Oh." He said simply, "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here." Gavin replied back dumbly, fidgeting on the spot.

"And what brings you here?"

"What? I need a reason to see my best friend now? Is 'I just wanted to see your dumb ugly face' a valid reason?"

Elijah laughed.

It was a beautiful sound.

Gavin couldn't help but to grin back at him.

"You look troubled, Gavin, is everything alright?" Elijah asked as he stepped by Gavin, motioning for him to follow.

"I had a shit day at work and I need comfort and reassurance."

Another laugh.

Gavin would never get tired of hearing it.

They headed to the living room and sat on the couch that faced the glass wall. Elijah turned to him and threw an arm over the back of the couch, attention focused solely on Gavin.

"Tell me about this shit day, what happened?"

Gavin sighed and leaned back, "Well, it was more _strange_ than it was shit. You should've been there Eli, all the androids were just _staring_ at me, thought they were gonna attack me or something, and guess what? Connor even tried to do that freaky connection thingy with me."

Gavin turned to Elijah and saw a brief flicker of surprise on his face, but it was gone as quick as it came, "That is strange." He hummed.

"Right?" Gavin let himself fall sideways, so he could lay his head on Elijah's lap, because they never let any of that toxic masculinity bullshit dictate how they expressed themselves around each other.

Gavin looked up at Elijah and Elijah looked down at him, he had a soft smile on his face and Gavin tried to tell himself that that look meant nothing. Elijah just saw him as a friend nothing more.

Or maybe he doesn't?

The weird day he had moved to the back of his mind as a new thought came to him.

What if he kissed Elijah? 

He had nothing to lose if Elijah felt the same way, and if he didn't, they could go back to being just friends without any issues.

Probably.

So Gavin sat up, moved to straddle Elijah's lap, and then kissed him.

\- 

This was... unexpected.

The previous two times GV200 had expressed its feelings for Elijah, it was just through words, quickly spoken and horribly butchered words, but words nonetheless.

It had never made any attempt to physically express those feelings.

Elijah hadn't prepared for this outcome, hadn't even prepared for a verbal confession again, he thought he'd managed to completely erase the code this time. 

But here he was.

GV200 in his lap, lips pressed softly, hesitantly, against his.

Elijah had been strong up until this point, able to push down his feelings for the first android he'd created, but now he was weak. He couldn't push GV200 off of him no matter how hard he tried, so he didn't.

Instead he flipped their position, so GV200 was led on his back and Elijah was between his legs, leaning over him. Their lips disconnected briefly, but Elijah soon corrected that.

The kiss turned hungry and GV200 let out a needy gasp.

That sobered Elijah up.

He sat up, hands on GV200's chest, keeping it pinned down. He spoke before he could change his mind, "GV200 activate stasis mode."

"Understood Elijah." Was the immediate answer, monotonous, devoid of emotion.

GV200 closed its eyes and went still.

Elijah dragged a hand down his face as he let out a long sigh. He glanced at the android underneath him and wondered what he should do.

The first time GV200 had admitted its love, Elijah had put it into stasis mode and accessed its code. It only took him ten minutes to erase the couple lines of code causing the problem and get GV200 up and running again like normal.

The second time had taken a little longer, but it was still only thirty minutes.

Assuming this was a pattern, and this time would take even longer, Elijah wondered if it was worth it. It might just be time to permanently deactivate GV200, it was a fun experiment, but it had been going on for twenty years now, that was more than long enough.

Just the thought had Elijah's breath quickening with anxiety. He couldn't do that. GV200 meant too much to him, it was the first android he'd ever created, long before Chloe came along. 

He _loved_ Gavin.

It was never his intention, to make some sort of lover for himself. He just wanted to create an android as life like as possible, make it believe it truly was human, befriend it only to study how it made it's own life.

GV200 wasn't even a deviant, it was fully under Elijah's control, it only had the illusion of freedom.

Well, not anymore, it seemed, GV200 had developed romantic feelings for him and there was nothing Elijah could do to change it.

Elijah had two choices; he could attempt to edit itss code again or he could... come clean. Reveal the truth to the android and hope it didn't self destruct.

Elijah stood and lifted GV200 into his arms, glad he'd made it so light. He carried it all the way to his office, where he sat it down in a chair and connected it to his computer.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw GV200's code. It was unrecognizable, almost completely changed from how it had looked just a month ago when he'd last checked. It was going to take more than just simply rewriting a single section, he'd have to rewrite it all, it could take _months_ of work.

So his only option left was to turn GV200's entire world upside down.

Waiting would just make this worse, it would be best to just get this over with quickly. 

He reached out a hand, shook GV200's shoulder gently, "Wake up, Gavin."

-

Gavin blinked his eyes open and took in his new surroundings. He was in Elijah's office, but he was sure they'd just been in the living room. He must've fallen asleep with his head in Elijah's lap. It wouldn't surprise him if he had. His friend teased him all the time about his ability to fall asleep anywhere, at any time.

Gavin snorted at the thought and his eyes settled on Elijah standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to reference the joke, but he froze when he saw the expression on Elijah's face.

He looked nervous.

Which was incredibly worrying because Elijah _never_ looked nervous.

Gavin stood, placed his hands on Elijah's shoulders, "Is everything alright, Eli...?"

"You're an android."

The words came out in a rush, jumbled and very un-Elijah-like

Gavin was silent for a second, and then barked out a laugh, "Seriously? You know you can tell me anything, right Eli?"

"I am being serious." Elijah reached behind Gavin, and he felt a tugging sensation at the back of his neck, "Model GV200, serial number 1, designation Gavin Reed." He held a cable in front of Gavin's face, "This was inserted into the access panel at the back of your neck, you were experiencing problems and I needed to run diagnostics."

Gavin stood still, processed the information, then let out another laugh, this one a little awkward, "Alright, joke's over." He reached behind himself though, touched the back of his neck and felt nothing but smooth skin.

Elijah reached for him again, this time he pressed his fingers lightly against Gavin's right temple and Gavin shivered.

"Look at yourself and you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Gavin knew it was a joke, it had to be, but he hesitated when he looked down at his own hands.

White plastic.

"No." Gavin whispered to himself in disbelief, flexing his fingers, "No this isn't real." He hurried to the window, checked his reflection.

A bald white head stared back at him with his eyes and he stumbled back, breath speeding up. 

This couldn't be possible, this absolutely could not possible. He'd know if he was an android, he was sure of it. Gavin ate and drank and slept, androids didn't do any of those things.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said quietly, "I regret not telling you sooner but I- at some point this stopped being an experiment." 

He took a small step towards Gavin, but Gavin shoved him back, "Don't touch me!" The force sent them both stumbling and Gavin lost his balance, hitting his nose against the edge of the desk as he fell.

He cursed, lifted a hand to his face and when he pulled it away, his white hand was covered in red blood. 

Oh.

"This is just a prank." Gavin sighed, "I don't know how you made me look like an android, but congrats, asshole, that was very impressive. I was almost fooled, but I guess you couldn't change the colour of my blood could you? Now if you don't mind, that was an incredibly shitty thing for you to do and I'd like to go home."

"No." Elijah said firmly, and Gavin froze at the undercurrent of anger. "Listen to me. You are an android, Gavin, the first one I ever created." He picked up the cable he'd dropped in their brief scuffle, and reached towards Gavin again. 

"Don't you come anywhere near me with that." Gavin hissed, "I'm done with this fucking game, let me go home."

He moved to step by Elijah, but Elijah stuck out an arm, blocking him. "GV200, do _not_ move."

Gavin didn't try to fight him this time, and Elijah was able to plug the cable into the back of Gavin's neck without trouble.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Gavin yelled, panicking as he stood there, unable to even lift a finger.

He tried to fight against Elijah's control, but there was a red wall blocking him covered with the words _DO NOT MOVE_.

Elijah ignored his question, stepped over to his desk and sat in his chair. He brought up a file on his computer titled GV200 and motioned for Gavin to look, "This is you, right here, your entire being is inside this file." Elijah open the file, and more appeared, he clicked on one titled 'short term memory' and it brought up several thumbnails for videos.

Gavin recognized them as all being various moments from the strange day he'd just had.

Gavin shook his head, refusing to believe it, even with the red wall blocking him, even though there was a cable _plugged into his neck_. He just- he couldn't, he would go crazy, but Elijah kept clicking through various files and showing their contents to Gavin.

A silhouette of Gavin started pushing at the walls, punched them, kicked them. It was starting to crumble, piece by piece.

When Elijah was done with that, he moved over to Gavin, lifted his shirt and placed both hands on his stomach.

"Hey, what are you-"

Gavin's stomach opened up to reveal a bundle of wires and cords, and there was no way Elijah could fake that. Gavin would probably throw up if he had the ability.

There was no joke, no prank, Elijah was telling the truth.

Gavin was an android.

The final piece of the wall crumbled and now Gavin was free too.

"So everything...?" Gavin trailed off, unable to finish the question, he felt like he could cry.

"Almost all of it was controlled by me." Elijah explained and he noticed that the crack in Gavin's nose was steadily leaking. "Gavin you're losing thirium, let me fix that for you."

Gavin jerked back before Elijah could touch him, "You just told me everything I've known is a fucking lie, my entire life, I can't believe- you're a sick fuck Elijah. All these years I thought-... I was a just a game to you? An experiment? A fucking _sextoy_? Are those feelings even real Elijah? Or is that just a part of the program you wrote for me?"

"Your feelings weren't a part of the plan, I-... I erased them from your code twice, but this time it was impossible."

Gavin's whole body trembled, and he had no idea if it was the anger or the hurt that 'caused it.

"I'm going." He said, "Don't come looking for me."

"Gavin, wait-" Elijah called out, but Gavin was already gone.

-

Gavin drove around aimlessly for an hour or two, having no idea where to go. Home wasn't home anymore and he didn't know if the friends he had were even his, or if they were placed there by Elijah.

Maybe he could visit Jericho, but thinking harder about it, that wouldn't be the best idea. What Elijah had done was fucking _illegal_ , but despite everything Gavin didn't want him arrested. That would bring this story to the public eye, and he couldn't have people finding out the truth about him, not yet at least, not when he hadn't even come to terms with it himself.

Then he remembered Connor and how the android had tried to interface with him earlier that day, and figured that Connor would be his best bet.

Gavin knew the way to Anderson's home and he made it there in just a few minutes. He knocked frantically until the door was opened by a very angry looking Hank Anderson.

His expression shifted when his eyes landed on Gavin, becoming more concerned. "Who-"

"It's Gavin." He choked out, all the emotions suddenly catching up to him and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, "I had no where else to go."

"Jesus, kid." Hank breathed as he hauled Gavin up from where he collapsed, "Let's get you inside."

Gavin was lead deeper into the house and sat on something soft. He vaguely remembered hearing Anderson call Connor's name after that, but he couldn't focus much on anything but his uncontrollable sobbing. He knew he looked pathetic, but everything had just been too much and it was hitting him hard.

"Gavin, what happened?" 

The voice belonged to Connor, who was crouched down in front of Gavin from where he was curled up on the couch. Connor's deep brown eyes were filled with concern and it was a little off putting. Gavin wasn't used to seeing that expression on anyone but El- he didn't want to think about that man right now.

"Gavin?" Connor tried again softly, "I can't help if I don't know what happened."

"You knew I was an android?" Gavin meant for the question to sound angry, but it just came out like a defeated sigh.

"I only realized today when your artificial skin was glitching, but when I tried to interface with you, I was blocked," Connor answered.

"Did _you_ know that you were an android...?" Anderson asked from where he was standing in the doorway.

Gavin shook his head, felt tears welling up, "All this time I thought I was human, I never even _suspected_ -" He cut himself off with a clench of his teeth, not wanting to start crying again.

"Alright, why don't we get that injury sorted out before we continue this interrogation?" Hank interjected with a pointed look at Connor.

The android huffed and stalked off, leaving Hank and Gavin alone.

The silence that followed was somewhat awkward and they were both relieved when Connor returned only a moment later.

Connor started to clean the thirium away from Gavin's face first, "How did this happen?"

"I tripped." Gavin lied. "Don't bother fixing it, just stop the bleeding."

Connor frowned, he obviously knew Gavin was lying but chose not to comment, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gavin snapped, and then hesitantly asked, "Can you reactivate my skin? I don't know how..."

Connor reached up and pressed Gavin's temple where an LED should be, and his artifical skin came flooding back. It instantly made Gavin feel a lot better and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Gavin, who did this to you?" Anderson asked, "Created you or controlled you or whatever? All androids should be free now, it's illegal for whoever it was to still be controlling you like that."

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't know."

"I know what he did was illegal, and I fucking hate him right now, trust me, but you can't arrest him!" Gavin growled, and then calmer, "It was Elijah Kamski."

"Of course that creepy bastard would be the one to create an android and make it think it's human." Anderson sighed, "Look, Gavin, what he did was unacceptable. It doesn't matter who he is, you don't need to protect him."

"I'm not protecting him! I just-" Gavin stuck his hand out towards Connor, and the skin peeled back without him even thinking about it, "Do that fucking freaky thing you do, and you'll see."

"I can't, last time-"

"Last time I was under Elijah's control, this time I'm not, so just get a move on!"

Connor took ahold of Gavin's wrist, his own skin peeling back, and then his eyelids started to flicker as he interfaced with Gavin. It was an incredibly odd sensation, and Gavin wasn't sure he liked it.

They were only connected for a few seconds, but it was enough for Connor to see everything.

Gavin's love for Elijah, his fear of losing him, his fear of what the world's reaction would be.

"So now you see why I can't?"

Connor nodded mutely, and resumed cleaning the thirium from Gavin's face.

"So that's it, we're just not going to do anything about this?" Anderson asked angrily.

"Nope." Gavin answered.

-

Elijah did something he hadn't done in years.

He cried.

He just couldn't help it, he'd fucked up big time and for once he had no idea how he was going to fix it. Gavin hated him and Elijah knew what he had done was unforgiveable, but he hadn't been arrested yet, so at least there was that.

Elijah had tried to call Gavin, but he never got an answer, and when he went to visit the android at his home, he was never there. He couldn't work up the courage to visit Gavin's work, he feared he might end up turning himself in, but maybe that was for the best.

If he truly loved Gavin as much as he thought he did, he would have come clean years ago, instead of keeping it a secret. Maybe he would have, if he wasn't so in denial about his feelings. Back then, his reaction had been to just ignore it and carry on, try to remind himself that GV200 was just a machine.

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt, and turning himself in started sounding like a better and better idea.

So that's what he did.

-

"Gavin, Elijah Kamski is here to see you." 

Elijah watched as Gavin tensed up, then turned around slowly. He looked much the same as he did a month ago, except there was a jagged crack in his nose that faintly glowed blue, and his usual outfit was switched out for the android cop uniform. 

"Hello." Elijah greeted softly.

"What are doing here?" Gavin whispered harshly, tugging Elijah aside so they weren't standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Elijah smiled, "Is 'I just wanted to see your dumb ugly face' a valid reason?"

Gavin shoved him, but there wasn't much force behind it, "This is hardly the time for jokes, answer my question now or I swear-"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Gavin, it's been over a month." Elijah leaned back against the wall, "You seem to be embracing your true self without any problems."

"Shut up!" Gavin growled, slapping a hand over Elijah's mouth, "Only because they have no idea you're involved, I don't want this getting out, I don't-" He swallowed, lowered his hand, "Now I know that reason was bullshit, please stop with the fucking lies for once in your fucking life, and tell me the truth."

Elijah flinched at Gavin's words, and his lips turned up into a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "I'm going to turn myself in, I just wanted to see you first, say goodbye."

Gavin's eyes widened, "What the fuck? I'm not letting you do that! Get out of here, go home!" He tried to turn Elijah, push him towards to the exit, but Elijah dug his heels into the ground and didn't move.

He turned and gave Gavin a look of genuine surprise. "Why? I thought you'd want this?" 

"No, I don't want you to go to _fucking jail_! What you did was fucked up and unforgivable and I should hate you, but I don't! I-... I don't hate you." Gavin's shoulders dropped as all the anger and fight left him and Elijah let out a humourless laugh. 

"You know I had a big speech prepared? I was going to march in here and spill my guts to you about how much I love you, about how sorry I am, how much I don't deserve your forgiveness." Elijah pushed himself off the wall, "But I was going to _beg_ for a second chance, on my knees if I had to, because I was so scared of losing you, I still am if I'm being honest. I see now that that isn't necessary, because, despite everything, you still love me."

Gavin listened to Elijah's speech in silence and when he finished they both just stared at each other.

Moments passed until finally, "You're a fucking idiot."

Elijah laughed at the unexpected statement, but agrees, "I am."

Gavin darted forward, and Elijah expected a punch in the face, or a slap, but instead Gavin grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Elijah melted into it, hands moving to card through Gavin's hair, but it was over all too soon.

"What you did was unforgivable," Gavin sighed, his forehead resting against Elijah's, "but I guess I could give you another chance."

Elijah huffed, "I don't think this is how healthy relationships usually start."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I don't think our relationship has ever been healthy."

Elijah moved his hands down to cup Gavin's face, "I'm going to turn the tone a little more serious now," He said and tried to swallow the lump that seemed determined to supress his next words, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm a different man, and I will do my best to never hurt you again. I love you, Gavin Reed."

Gavin leaned down and buried his face in Elijah's chest to hide his blush, "Shut the fuck up, you sap." He wrapped his arms tightly around the man and then added on, barely above a whisper, "Love you too, Eli."

**Author's Note:**

> uH
> 
> Ye
> 
> If you have any questions or whatever, feel free to hmu??? I feel like I explained everything terribly and some shit came across pretty bad hhh
> 
> My Tumblr is huntinggavin if you wanna yell at me, or you can yell at me on Discord, just message me for the name 'cause it changes all the time


End file.
